This proposal describes a Phase I plan to produce a complete graphic and textural design for an interactive CD-ROM that will teach entry level neuroscience. The completed design, along with a preliminary video/graphical demo, will then be presented to secondary school educators, programmers, and companies that produce, market, and distribute educational software. The ultimate goal is to avail secondary schools, community colleges, undergraduate institutions, and the general public of an inexpensive, accurate, and enjoyable introduction to behavioral and functional neuroscience. The proposed software will teach aspects of neuroanatomy, neurochemistry, pharmacology, neurology, and behavioral neuroscience. It is intended to stimulate curiosity and convey an understanding of scientific methodology and the experience of performing an experiment in order to test a hypothesis. Topics will include issues of drug use and abuse and a perspective on the use of laboratory animals. The specific objective of this Phase I proposal includes: (1) complete flow charting of the program, including definition of selectable items that link to audio and/or graphic explanations; (2) complete story boarding; (3) textual support and scripting; and (4) a video demo to facilitate programming development and as a means to obtain future capitalization. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The completed software will be marketed and sold to educators and the general public.